whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Thomas
Richard (Rich) Thomas is the current Creative Director of White Wolf Publishing, Inc. Richard's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Contributions * 2000: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition Art Direction * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 2001/January 22: Aberrant: Aberrant Players Guide * 2000/October 16: Aberrant: Aberrant: Church of Michael Archangel * 2000/October 2: Aberrant: Aberrant Worldwide: Phase II * 2000/September: Aberrant: Aberrant: ReignofEvil.com * 2000/August: Aberrant: Aberrant Worldwide: Phase I * 2000/July 10: Aberrant: Aberrant: Elites * 2000/June 12: Aberrant: Aberrant: The Directive * 2000/June: Aberrant: Aberrant: Fear and Loathing * 2000/March: Aberrant: Aberrant: XWF * 2000/February: Aberrant: Aberrant: Teragen * 1999/December: Aberrant: Aberrant: Project Utopia * 1999/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Year One * 1999/September: Aberrant: Exposé: Aberrants * 1999/August: Aberrant: Aberrant Storytellers Screen * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1995: MTA: Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal * 1995: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1995: MTA: Technocracy: New World Order * 1995: MTA: Ascension's Right Hand * 1994/December: MTA: Sons of Ether Tradition Book * 1994/October: MTA: The Book of Madness * 1994/September 16: MTA: Verbena Tradition Book * 1994/August 13: MTA: Technocracy: Iteration X * 1994/June 10: MTA: Book of Shadows: Mage Players Guide * 1994/April 22: MTA: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book * 1994: MTA: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book * 1993: MTA: Technocracy: Progenitors * 1993: MTA: Book of Chantries * 1993: MTA: Loom of Fate * 1993: VTM: Clanbook: Malkavian * 1993/August: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *''2002/July 15: *Exalted's 'Exalted Rulebook' *Hunter: The Reckoning's 'Hunter Apocrypha' *Hunter: The Reckoning's 'Hunter Book: Avenger' *Hunter: The Reckoning's 'Hunter Book: Defender' *Hunter: The Reckoning's 'Hunter Survival Guide' *Hunter: The Reckoning's 'Hunter: The Walking Dead' *2001/March 19: *2003/September 1: *Promethean: The Created's 'Promethean: The Created Rulebook' *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'The Ashen Knight' *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'The Ashen Thief' *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Cainite Heresy' *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Clanbook: Salubri' *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Dark Ages Companion' (comic book) *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Fountains of Bright Crimson' *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'House of Tremere' *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Jerusalem by Night' *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Wind From the East' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Berlin by Night' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Book of the Damned' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Cairo by Night' *2000/December 11: *2001/April 2: *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Clanbook: Gangrel' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Clanbook: Giovanni Revised' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Clanbook: Lasombra Revised' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Clanbook: Malkavian Revised' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Clanbook: Ravnos Revised' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Clanbook: Toreador Revised' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Clanbook: Ventrue Revised' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'D.C. by Night' *2004/January 14: *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Guide to the Anarchs' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Guide to the Camarilla' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Guide to the Sabbat' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Lair of the Hidden' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Los Angeles by Night' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'New York by Night' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Sins of the Blood' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'The Red Sign' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Time of Thin Blood' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Vampire Storytellers Handbook Revised' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition' *Victorian Age: Vampire's 'London by Night' *Victorian Age: Vampire's 'Victorian Age: Vampire Companion' *Victorian Age: Vampire's 'Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Dark Alliance: Vancouver' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Monkeywrench! Pentex' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rage Across Russia' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rite of Passage' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Valkenburg Foundation' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition' *World of Darkness's 'World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook' *Classic World of Darkness's 'Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs' *Classic World of Darkness's 'World of Darkness: Gypsies' *Classic World of Darkness's 'World of Darkness: Mafia' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Ends of Empire' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Face of Death' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Haunts' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Hierarchy' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Love Beyond Death' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Midnight Express' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Necropolis: Atlanta' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Quick and the Dead' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith Players Guide' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith Players Kit' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith: The Great War Rulebook' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook' Concept and Design * ''2009/August 13: * 2009/April 1: * 2009/February 4: WOD/HTV: World of Darkness: Slasher * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Hunter: The Vigil's Hunter: The Vigil Rulebook *Hunter: The Vigil's Witch Finders *''2001/March 19: *Promethean: The Created's 'Promethean: The Created Rulebook' *Werewolf: The Forsaken's 'Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook' *World of Darkness' 'World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook' Cover Art *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Clanbook: Cappadocian' (back) *Vampire: The Dark Ages' 'Clanbook: Salubri' (back) Cover Design * ''2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook Creative Director * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2009/April 1: *Hunter: The Vigil's Witch Finders * 2008/August 14: CTL: The Equinox Road * 2008/June 11: CTL: Lords of Summer *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Chosen *Vampire: The Requiem's Requiem for Rome *World of Darkness' World of Darkness: Book of Spirits Design Contributors *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition Designer *Demon: The Fallen's Demon: The Fallen Rulebook Developer * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Exalted (Phase 2) Design *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook Graphic Stuff * 1998/October: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Alien Races Heraldry, Arts and Realms *Changeling: The Dreaming's The Shadow Court Interior Art * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/October: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Alien Races * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1993/August: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook * 1993: VTM: Clanbook: Malkavian *Dark Ages' Dark Ages: Werewolf Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted: The Abyssals Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Magnum Opus *Promethean: The Created's Pandora's Book *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Saturnine Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Victorian Age: Vampire's Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Monkeywrench! Pentex *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Kit *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Layout and Typesetting * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1997/March: MTA: Euthanatos Tradition Book Lead Submission Jury *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Chosen Logo *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook Prelude Art *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook Production * 1993: VTM: Clanbook: Malkavian *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Gangrel Vice President in Charge of Production * 1998/December: Trinity: Shattered Europe: Psi Order Æsculapian and Europe Sourcebook * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1996/October: MTA: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/July: VTDA: Book of Storyteller Secrets * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996: MTA: Book of Crafts * 1996: MTA: Celestial Chorus Tradition Book * 1996: MTA: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1996: MTA: Technocracy: Void Engineers * 1996: * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price * 1995: MTA: Hidden Lore *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Constantinople By Night *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Kingdom of Jade *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Kingdom of Jade Adventures *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Reflections: Spectres Special Thanks * 1997: MTA: Technocracy: Syndicate: Rich "Death Mage" Thomas, for descending into Euthanatos' Underworld. * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Richard :Hole-y Terror" Thomas, for starting a gunfight at the OK Corral without even showing up. * 1994/August 13: MTA: Technocracy: Iteration X: Rich "Mad Viking" Thomas, for the carnage he causes with boffer swords and arrow storms. * 1994/April 22: MTA: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book: Rich "Pumpkin King" Thomas, for his favorite CD soundtrack. * 1994: MTA: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book: Rich "You'll Never Work in this Town Again" Thomas, for his faith in FedEx and comic-book boys. Thomas, Richard Thomas, Richard Thomas, Richard Thomas, Richard Category:Vampire: The Masquerade creator Category:Hunter: The Vigil Category:Creative Director Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters creators